


Cookie Jar

by HolyParkner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cookies, Fluff, Fluffy Boys, M/M, One-Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, anxious Harley, best boyfriends ever, peter is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyParkner/pseuds/HolyParkner
Summary: If Peter didn’t find Harley soon they were going to be late to Mr. Stark’s event that was taking place downstairs. When he finally finds the other boy he catches him standing on a ladder, in the middle of the kitchen, with a cookie dangling from his mouth and a knife loosely grasped in his hand, while also sporting a very guilty look.“What the-.”What follows is an adorably fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first one-shot of my favorite marvel boys, *warning* major fluff is ahead!( ＾∀＾)

  
  
  
  


“Harley? Where are you?” Peter called into the dark kitchen, he was currently on a mission to find his boyfriend, who had conveniently disappeared when they needed to leave.

Peter was dressed in a slender fitting tuxedo that had been made just for him, courtesy of Tony Stark. The two boys were going to an event that night that was being held on a different floor of the tower. But they were going to be late if they didn’t leave soon.

“Harls? This isn’t funny come on out please!” He flicked a switch and the lights turned on to illuminate the living room and large kitchen.

“Mmph?” 

Peter turned to face the noise which came from the kitchen behind him, and there stood Harley, with multiple cookies in his hands. These particular cookies were very dangerous around Harley, he couldn’t stop himself from munching on as many as possible when they were around him, nearly everyone who lived in the tower knew that, so naturally Peter had brainstormed a brilliant idea to keep Cap’s Chocolate cookies away from the hungry teenager. He would stick them in a cookie jar and web them to the high ceiling. But he didn’t factor in that Harley was unstoppable when he set his mind to something. So now Harley was standing on a ladder, with a knife in one hand for web cutting and cookies in the other, there was also a cookie that was dangling from his mouth. 

“Harley Keener! What in the- how the- why!?” Peter exclaimed.

“M’sorry.” Harley mumbled through his cookie. He moved to climb down the ladder but Peter’s glare indicated that maybe he should put the rest of the delectable treats back where he found them. After a poor job of fixing the web that had been holding the jar together, he slowly made his way down the ladder and stood in front of his boyfriend.

“I may not have powers like everyone else in this house but there is nothing that can stop me from those cookies.” He said almost proudly.

Peter stared at him with his arms crossed. Harley looked at the floor shamefully like a guilt-ridden child.

“You got crumbs on your tuxedo.” He said flatly.

Harley moved to brush them off but Peter stopped him, instead Peter brushed them off himself. Then he stared into Harley’s eyes, Harley did his best doe eyes. Those always worked when Peter was upset.

“Damn it, you know I can’t stay mad at you when you do those eyes!” Peter broke into a smile.

“I know, but you’re also so cute when you’re mad.” Harley pulled the other boy into a hug and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriends freshly washed and styled curls.

Peter practically melted into the embrace and cuddled into the taller boys shoulder.

“We need to get down there, we are going to be late and Mr. Stark won’t thank us for that.”

“Aww can’t we stay here just a moment longer?”

“No, we need to go Harls.”

“Pwease Petey.” He stuck out his bottom lip.

“People are going to be suspicious! Nobody knows about us and I’m not ready to tell them.”

“I thought we agreed on this weekend to announce our unrequited love?” Harley whined dramatically.

“We will! We will, I just don’t want it to happen tonight, I feel like people are catching on to us and being late is only going to add to their suspicions.”

“No one would even notice if we just stay for… five minutes.” 

“No.”

“Look I still have two cookies! I’ll pour some milk.” Harley revealed the desserts he had been storing inside his coat pocket.

“How the- no! No no no! We need to go now!” Peter protested as Harley started pouring the milk.

“For sure.” Harley handed him a glass.

Peter took a bite. 

“Mm how is it so good? Wait- no! I will not fall prey to your schemes Keener!” He set the glass and his cookie on the countertop.

“But my schemes are so tempting.”

“Tempting and downright idiotic, now let’s please go.”

“Fiiiine, but first! I want a kiss.”

“What? Fine anything to make you get your ass downstairs.” He teased.

Peter leaned up to the taller boy and pressed his lips against Harleys soft mouth, unaware that Harley was still scheming. But the faint taste of the sweet cookies still lingered on his lips and Peter melted into it, temporarily forgetting about his objective.

Harley pulled him closer and held him tightly. A muffled sound came from Peter. Then Peter used his strength to push himself away.

“You bastard! That was just another scheme!” Peter said in a mock tone.

Harley was grinning ridiculously.

“And you fell for it hook line and sinker!”

“But now there isn’t anything you can do to stop us, so let’s go!” He grabbed Harleys wrist in a punishing grip and led them to the elevator.

“Wait Peter stop! no- wait!” Harley protested.

“No more games Keener.” Peter kept his stride and they stepped into the elevator.

“No seriously stop!” Peter turned to Harley who looked very frazzled, and almost frightened. Peter’s expression turned from amusement to concern in a heartbeat.

“Wait Harls are you okay?”

“I- I just can’t do it I can’t be around all those people again I can’t.” He stuttered out.

“Oh Harley.” Peter hugged him.

“Please don’t make me go.” 

“Harley I don’t think Mr. Stark gave us any other option. I know you struggle around that many people but I’ll be there okay? I’m not going to leave you alone, not for a second, I’ll be with you the whole time. I’ll even hold your hand if you get nervous.” He stepped back and gave him a reassuring smile while he reached out to hold onto his hand.

“Thank you Peter, I really couldn’t do this without you.”

“Was all the messing around earlier just because you were nervous to go?”

Harley looked down sheepishly. 

“That’s adorable, how about as soon as we escape from down there we come up here and watch some movies? And we can eat all the cookies you want.” Peter grinned at him.

“That sounds wonderful.” Harley smiled back at him.

“Friday take us to the event floor please.”

“ _ Right away Peter.” _

And then they were off.

And that night they dozed off to their favorite movies. Cookie crumbs were littered across a large bundle of blankets on the couch, and the two boys inside that bundle were cuddled against each other, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh they are so precious I can’t! Comments and kudos make me very happy so please leave a few٩( ᐛ )و I definitely want to write more Harley/Peter in the future. Thanks for reading this tooth rotting fluff!


End file.
